Various methods related to making reconstituted tobacco, by using an aqueous tobacco extract have been disclosed. As examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,016,844; 3,760,815; 3,847,163; 3,386,449 and 4,674,519. Various methods of adjusting the contents of tobacco plant extracts have also been disclosed. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,801 describes contacting tobacco plant parts with water to obtain an aqueous tobacco extract, treating said extract to adjust its content of certain metallic ions and recombining the treated aqueous tobacco extract with the extracted tobacco parts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,020 describes a process for denitrifying tobacco material wherein an organic solvent comprising a crown ether is used to extract certain constituents from an aqueous solution of soluble tobacco components. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,063; 5,119,835 and 5,497,792 describe the use of supercritical solvents to remove alkaloids such as nicotine from tobacco.